dreamless sleep
by dbz lover555
Summary: one of the more happier moments in bulma's life


**my first fanfic...please go easy on me:)**

* * *

For a while he just sat still staring at had truly come along way from the man he once was but then again he was still the same old egotistical jerk she fell in love with back then he had nothing but his pride to fight for now he has a son and a woman who loves him.

he lay flat on his stomach one arm resting beneath the pillow under his head an the other lazily resting to his side close to his nose. He looked peaceful when he slept the scowl the usually adorns his face lay dormant his breaths heavy and deep almost loud enough to be considered snoring ,which didn't surprise her he had lived a life time of fighting and one could only assume the amount of broken noses he'd received causing is sleeping breaths to become heavy as a result.

getting up from the edge of the bed she wrapped a loose sheet tightly around her and walked over to the bathroom to check her reflection in the make up from last night was still intact only slightly warn away she looked at the floor to find it littered with his sweat ridden training sometimes found it so odd that two people s different could still be together she preferred to get dressed up and go to balls and fundraisers where as he preferred to train and fight until he was to tired to make it up the stairs to their room most nights he would just sleep on the couch or in one of the spare rooms closest to the G.R.

she missed him on those nights although not having a sweaty smelly alien flop into bed net to you at 11:30 at night wasn't all bad but it was his presence that she missed even now after all these years he still wasn't one for cuddling he would almost always keep to his side his back facing her but sometimes she would feel his arm drop loosely over her waist or she would feel his feet meet with hers as he tried to get comfortable despite all this she still had to remind herself at times of the things he had done in his would sometimes see glimpses of the man he once was when they argued his temper would get the best of him and he would punch the wall next to her or just leave in a fit of rage breaking anything in his path, she new he would never hurt her but it still frighted her to see him act that way.

she cleared his dirty clothes he left lying on the bathroom floor into the hamper and crawled back into bed next to him not worrying about trying to be quiet she knew he was a deep sleeper.

she lay there for a while still unable to fall back asleep she decided to watch a little television to quench her boredom. lights flicked on the screen and she began to flick through random channels eventually settling on watching some nature documentary she felt the bed stirring and glanced over to find a very sleepy looking sayjan lifting his head from is pillow, squinting fro the lights of the TV he looked over to her finding her wide awake staring apologetically back at him.  
_"sorry,i didn't mean to wake you."_  
he simply grunted in reply.  
_"i'll turn it off if you want?"_she reached for the remote.  
_"no,keep it on if you need to just lower the sound on that thing."_with that he buried his face back into his pillow and closed his eyes.

smiling she turned off the TV and moved right up close to him wrapping her arms around his stomach she felt him weakly try to shrug her off of him but to no avail kissing the back of his neck she whispered in his ear_ "still tired are we?"_  
he shifted a bit stretching his limbs_ "yes"_  
_"so you don't wanna fool around a little?"_she teased tugging his ear lobe lightly between her teeth knowing full well he didn't have the energy.  
_"later."_he said obviously frustrated and wanting to go back o sleep  
she just laughed_ "okay i will let you get back to sleep."_she kissed the back of his neck once more then rolled back to her side of the bed and closed her eyes soon the sayjans light snores stated back up again and a small smile crept to her lips as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Well that's it hope you liked it might add on at some stage it depends on how lazy i am.


End file.
